User blog:Pizzawillow17/Fears
I Could Watch Some Wow Wow Wubbzy Episodes There's Some Episodes that I Didn't Enjoy While Growing up The Opening Theme Song is Catchy & Energetic The First Five Episodes of this Awfully Animated Preschool television series Widget Gets Blooey blues Worst/Boring The Tired Leg or tail Lame Worst Boring Walden on the Beach Dummy's Small Idea Dummy's Small Move Tooth or Dare The Annoying Little Yellow Square animated Gerbil Who Lives In a Treehouse Who Lives In a Fictional City �� That No Good Sandy Cheeks Wallaby The annoying Little Yellow Gerbil He Kinda Looks Like Spongebob Without the Green Holes or Everything I Really Hate This Cartoon I Really Like The Characters Yellow Rat �� Monkey �� Dog �� Type Sh*t Walden: Nerdy math nerd who talks in an English accent and invents shit that Wubbzy usually ends up breaking. WALDEN: This Wuzzlesaucer will help the Wuzzletrees grow faster! WUBBZY: Wow, wow, Walden! What happens when I act like a moron and press this HYPERWUZZLE button? WALDEN: Oh, no! Now the Wuzzletrees are getting too big and eating all the Wuzzlepuppies! Perhaps I shouldn’t have included a massive design flaw for my idiot friends to carelessly exploit! (FLASHING COLORS AND SHITLOADS OF LOUD NOISES) WIDGET: DURRRRR don’t worry, little buddy! I’ll dadgum cotton-pickin’ horn-swagglin’ fix it! (fixes Wuzzlesaucer, cut to awful song) Daizy: Third Wubbzy friend. I don’t really know what she does, frankly. She has a hard time getting a word in edgewise what with the redneck yammering on and on. A look at the awful children’s programming you’re forced to endure before you can finally kick the kids out of the TV room to watch sports for eight hours. Illustration by Jim Cooke. The Show Wow Wow Wubbzy The Theme Song Wubbzy lives in a tree He likes to PLAY PLAY He’s got a bendy tail And he LIKES IT THAT WAY! WOW WOW WUBBZY WUBBZY WUBBZY WOW WOW (at this point in the song, a tiny man actually comes out of your television set and stabs you in the face) Please note that the guy who sings every song on Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! sounds exactly like that one guy from Blink-182. It’s horrifying. The Mythology/Episode Format Wubbzy is an annoying yellow blob who lives in a world where everything is shaped like an Apple product. There are no sharp corners in Wuzzleberg, probably because the characters would accidentally geouge out their own eyes if there were Anyway, the average Wubbzy episode features Wubbzy getting crack-addict-level excited about a cool new invention, a chance to be on television, or some other goddamn thing. But then Wubbzy gets so cracky that he inevitably fucks up and then has to spend the end of the episode fixing the Wuzzlenator that he broke in a fit of deranged mania Frankly, the plot of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! is beside the point. What you really need to know is that it’s the loudest goddamn show on television. It’s like someone took a bag of sound effects and bludgeoned you to death with it. Every episode of Wubbzy ends with a song (again, sung by the Blink-182 guy’s vocal doppelganger), and these songs are always edited in the choppiest way possible, with characters frantically leaping in and out of the screen every half-second, and the background colors constantly shifting, in the standard “seizure-inducing anime” style. I’ve seen Michael Bay films that are more subtle and placid. Watching Wubbzy for more than two seconds will make you seasick. Secondary Characters Widget: Pink rabbit-like creature who wears overalls and talks in the most grating Southern accent allowable under federal obscenity laws. Take the Mater character from Cars and make him twice as stupid. That’s Widget. Widget Walden: Nerdy math nerd who talks in an English accent and invents shit that Wubbzy usually ends up breaking. WALDEN: This Wuzzlesaucer will help the Wuzzletrees grow faster! WUBBZY: Wow, wow, Walden! What happens when I act like a moron and press this HYPERWUZZLE button? WALDEN: Oh, no! Now the Wuzzletrees are getting too big and eating all the Wuzzlepuppies! Perhaps I shouldn’t have included a massive design flaw for my idiot friends to carelessly exploit! (FLASHING COLORS AND SHITLOADS OF LOUD NOISES) WIDGET: DURRRRR don’t worry, little buddy! I’ll dadgum cotton-pickin’ horn-swagglin’ fix it! (fixes Wuzzlesaucer, cut to awful song) Daizy: Third Wubbzy friend. I don’t really know what she does, frankly. She has a hard time getting a word in edgewise what with the redneck yammering on and on. WOW Wow Wubbzy More like No no Dummy It’s Nickelodeon & Noggin & Nick Jr Crap �� It’s a Nickelodeon & Nick Jr & Noggin Garbage �� Screw This Damn Show This Show They Though Me Nothing And Screw This Movie Thank Goodness �� Ended in 2010 off-air in 2014 Ended with 2 Fuckin Seasons Good as it’s Gone Category:Blog posts